Dark Priestess
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: before they could finish the spell that would shatter Davina's soul into a thousand pieces, an arrow glowing pure white shot past the woman holding the green stone immobilizing her. The witch screamed, "NO!" as a man appeared in front of Davina, chanting his own spell " Nam de terra, aer , ignis, aqua , et Spiritu Sancto, rogo te ex periculis quae mihi protege me."
1. Chapter 1

I read on tumblr what happened to Davina. It upset me greatly so I decided to write this story. I'm going to give Kolvina a happy ending damnit! I watched the clip of Davina dying, it was horrible. It's short, but I hope it gives people hope. Sorry about the grammar and spelling.

* * *

 **Chapter One: O'Connell's to the rescue**

The circle had been broken, Davina fell to the ground looking up at the ancestors with fear in her eyes. This was the end, she was going to die. They chanted, holding up the green stone, but before they could finish the spell that would shatter Davina's soul into a thousand pieces, an arrow glowing pure white shot past the woman holding the green stone immobilizing her.

The witch screamed, "NO!" as a man appeared in front of Davina, chanting his own spell

" Nam de terra, aer , ignis, aqua , et Spiritu Sancto, rogo te ex periculis quae mihi protege me."

A red barrier appeared, Davina was confused, scared, but quickly crawled over to the man and held his leg tightly. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her eyes. The young girl was beyond scared. The ancestors only grew more angry. They quickly began to chant once more.  
They tried to pierce through the barrier, but their magic only reflected back. Nevertheless, the man could only keep the barrier up for so long before his power weakened. Davina knew this, the ancestors did too.

"Burn in Hell!" Screamed Camille, who stood on a tall stone, shooting another arrow, emitting the same white glow as it reached the witch holding the stone. It pierced through her hand, burning a hole and causing her to drop the stone. As the witch screamed in agony, Camille screamed "SEAN NOW!" She created a barrier for herself as Sean O'Connell drew a golden sword and swung it releasing two huge whirlpools of energy, which sent the witches flying.

As the witches struggled to resemble themselves, Camille ran over to her uncle and Davina. Kieran dropped to the ground as the barrier he put up vanished.

"Cami" cried Davina jumping into the blondes arms sobbing.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," whispered Camille into the 19-year-old's hair, " but right now we have to find a safe place."

"Uncle, are you able to use the transportation spell?"

"I'm sorry darling, that barrier took a lot of power."

" We need to get out of here now sister, before Heaven's gates close. " said Sean helping Kieran up.

"She can't pass through, Sean"

"What! You said she'd be able too!" said Sean, frustrated.

"Not after what Freya did." sighed Keran looking at Cami, "Right? Davina's soul has been tainted by the stone."

"What do you mean?" asked Sean

"A little bit of her soul has been shattered" spoke Camille, holding the girl tighter

" Fine, take Davina to you-know-where, Kieran and I will go back to Heaven and tell Christopher the situation. As soon as we can we'll come find you." instructed Sean.

Suddenly, a green ball of light shot passed Sean and Camille

"Now!" yelled Sean

"Wait!" said Kieran, "Take the babylon pendent. You're going to need all the energy you can use."

Camille nodded taking the pendent from Kieran and the four began to run in different directions. Davina held Cami's hand tightly. Davina had no idea how Camille knew she was in danger or how she was able to save her, but she did not care. She was just glad she had a friend to protect her. Not a word was spoken until they reached a little broken down house. They entered then Camille grabbed the pendent and began to chant, " Dis et deabus in lucem

Fac mihi et in conspectu omnis invisibilis fiat !"

Davina stayed close to Camille, holding onto her white dress like a child would their mother. Camille turned to look at Davina, she grabbed her by the shoulders, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Davina was shaking, near tears again, "The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I-I-Cami they were going to shatter my soul." sobbed the young girl

"No they're not. Look at me." said Camille firmly, wiping Davina's tears with the hem of her dress, "I won't let them. Okay? I'm getting you out of here. We'll find a way."

Davina nodded her head as Cami pulled her into a warm hug, "The spell I cast should last for awhile. That gives Kieran and Sean enough time to find a solution." Or so Camille hoped.

Davina didn't understand what was happening or how Cami had such power, but she did not care.

* * *

Thank you for reading. All the love Dartriss Stone.

Please comment if you want to see something specific come out of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Sorry, if it's not to your liking, but please comment. I love opinions because they help me improve and I can make the story better for the reader. Cami and Davina will be back on Earth soon and in their bodies.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chris paced the floor, "No, No, NO! Oh my-you were supposed to- this wasn't- You said you would retrieve the girl! She was supposed to come back! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Yes, well we didn't anticipate a Mikaelson intruding on our rescue mission." Spit out Sean who was leaning against an enormous white-marble-pedestal. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows knitted downwards and lips closed tightly together forming a thin line.

"Yes, I know Sean! However, dark magic is not my forte! What you are asking is dangerous! I am only a guard! You need someone more experienced if you want to get this girl and your sister back safely."

"Well, we don't have the luxury of knowing anyone who would be willing to help! This isn't exactly permitted among the Heaven's." countered Sean, his voice rumbling with anger and frustration. He had moved from his position and now stood above Christopher, glaring at him.

"Enough! The both of you. Sean stand down." Instructed Kieran stepping between the two, "We don't have time to argue, we need to figure out a way to save both Davina and Camille."

Sean took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'm sorry. I'm worried."

"I know Sean. Now, I have an idea." Spoke Kieran, "Christopher can you call Michael?"

"The archangel?" asked Chris taken aback, then furiously yelled "Have you lost your mind?"

"I have to agree with Chris, Uncle! Michael would punish us for this."

"Not if we open with Camille is in trouble. "Explained Kieran

"Adultery! Adultery is your solution! He is an arch angel! Are you asking to spend a life in enteral damnation? " exaggerated Chris, throwing his arms around in the air. His eyes bulging out of his skull. Chris could not fathom the desperation Kieran was experiencing to call upon an archangel for help.

"He barely knows Camille." Spoke Chris confounded , "What makes you so certain he would help if we mentioned Cami?

" I have heard rumors that Michael is in love with Camille." clarified Kieran, "And I have reason to believe they might be true."

Chris burst out into a fit of laughter, "What do you mean he is in love? An arch angel cannot fall in love."

Kieran folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Chris who was now trying to catch his breath. Sternly he spoke, " I have heard, ever since Michael took over the role of Camille's soul guardian, after Camille's transitioned into a vampire, he bathes and mediates twice as much as he used to."

"Hold the phone, Michael is Camille's soul guardian?" asked Sean coming to stand in front of Kieran who was resting on the couch, "I thought you were-"

Kieran interrupted, shame apparent in his voice, "I wasn't strong enough, Sean. A vampire's soul is tainted by nature. I asked Michael for help and he promised to keep her soul pure so that, one day, she could descend into Heaven."

"Alright, so what if he mediates and bathes twice as much." scoffed Chris, then more aggressively said , "That means nothing Kieran!"

"It's worth a try. What other choice do we have? The witches aren't going to go down without a fight and we will need an enormous amount of power."

" Okay, say Michael helps, we still have the problem of retrieving the girl's soul."

"We can use Kagami."

Sean and Chris looked at Kieran as if the old man had lost his mind.

"Excuse me?" choked out Sean whose mind was racing trying to grasp his uncle's reason for such a drastic move. Surely, there was another way, "What-No- there has to be another way!"

"We are dealing with powerful dark magic. The only way to get a soul and place it back together is by using that mirror.."

"Yes, but no ordinary begin can use that mirror! Only a priestess-" he stopped mid-sentence because of the look on Kieran's face.

It was look of guilt, "Cami doesn't know. I never wanted to place that responsibility on her shoulders."

Chris was growing more irritated by the second, "Let me get this straight, you want to use a woman, who doesn't know she's a priestess, to retrieve a soul that has been shattered?"

"Yes, but all Cami would have to do is channel as much power as possible and speak the ancient incantation."

Sean placed his head in his hands, "Uncle, if-if Camille uses that mirror and she is not strong enough then her soul would be consumed by darkness. She could become a beast, condemned to the shadow realm. "

"There isn't any other way Sean"

"I know, but you have to trust and believe in me. Trust and believe in Camille."

"Chris, call Michael now." said Sean looking at Chris directly in the eyes

"Of course." said Christopher then quickly floated away

* * *

Davina woke up to a body embracing her own. At first, she thought it was Kol's; that the day's events had all been the result of a nightmare. Then her eyes focused on her surrounding and she realized that she was still in the ancestral plane. She turned in the warm embrace to find Cami's snoozing alongside her. Cami's arms resting protectively over her abdomen with her bow and arrow close by. Davina slowly lifted Cami's arms off of her and sat up. She found herself on a small tattered bed, covered with a raggedy blanket. She wondered when she had fallen asleep. She remembered fragments of the events that had transpired earlier; how she hadn't been able to stop crying and tired herself out.

Davina let out an exhausted breath. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Kol, Marcel, Josh. She was beyond angry at Elijah and Freya for taking her magic away. When she got back she was going to make them pay. If she got back. At least, she had Cami who had promised to find a way to get home. She looked over at the sleeping woman. Would Cami be coming home too? Was she able to come home?

Suddenly, Davina heard a noise. She froze, then proceeded to shake Camille awake, "Cami, wake up." she whispered.

Cami groaned and opened her eyes, "hmmm."

"I heard a nose." said the young brunette, quivering.

Cami sat up abruptly, got out of bed and signaled Davina to do the same, but quietly. Davina did so and moved over to where Cami stood holding her bow and arrow in attack position. Davina stood behind Cami, holding tightly onto her dress. They heard footsteps walking up the stairs and come closer. Cami pulled back the arrow, ready to shoot.

The door slowly opened.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyable. I hope I made someone smile. It might have been a bit boring, sorry. Hopefully, next chapter will be more interesting because Cami and Davina are going to wake up in their bodies.

All the Love, Dartris Stone.


End file.
